


Silent Night

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami gets off after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. This is slightly AU.

**Silent Night**

With an exhausted sigh, Ami stepped out into the cold, dark night. It was two in the morning on December the twenty-fifth, and she had just gotten off a thirty-six hour long shift at the hospital. Zach wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to him. Ami didn't mind. It was frosty out, and he was warm. Silently, the two of them made their way towards the subway. They should have enough time to catch the last train of the night and head home.

Ami glanced up and was caught by surprise. The stars were extremely bright tonight. There was no moon, but typically, it was always hard to see the stars at night in the city. Ami stood there a moment caught in wonder, her breath hanging in the cold air. Zach just stood there beside her, holding her close. Then he stole a teasing kiss, breaking the mood. Ami let out a tired giggle, and they continued on their way home.


End file.
